1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to a bait bucket, and more particularly, to a refrigerated fishing bait bucket with an improved access lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fishing tackle boxes and bait buckets exist in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,553 and 5,169,018 both issued to Fiore disclose a tackle box with a lid latching handle and a removable carrying case. These patents, however, fail to disclose any inner compartment or area for ice or other similar material to keep the contents of the tackle box cool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,359 to Doughty discloses a combination receptacle and ice chest for a sportsman. In this disclosure, a container slides into the hollow interior of a base member forming an annular space between the inner walls of the base member and the outer walls of the container. A cover is positioned in the top of the base member and covers both the container and the base member. Thus, this patent fails to show a structure in which access to the interior of the container can be gained without exposing the ice to ambient temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544 to Testa, Jr., discloses a combination bait storage cooler and tackle holder. The apparatus is comprised of an insulated box that includes a main lid. A smaller lid opens into an enclosed area inside the main lid to provide access to fishing bait. However, this patent fails to disclose any external cooling means.
While the above and various other fishing bait containers exist, there is a continuing need for an improved bait bucket which provides better access to the bait, provides improved cooling means and extended cooling time for the bait and provides a more user friendly bucket which can easily be latched and unlatched.